Father's Worst Nightmare
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: Luke is forced to admit that his little girls are growing up when Serena goes on her first date. AU L/M and a little H/L
1. Advice from a Coconspirator

**A Father's Worst Nightmare  
><strong>A/N: This story piggy-backs off Hazel04's "How I Met Your Mother." If you haven't read that story, you really should cuz it's awesome! Anywho, this is an AU in which Luke and Mara have 4 children: Ben, Serena and Samira (the twins), and Garen. There's also a little mention of events from my other story "Cleaning This Blaster."

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Advice from a Coconspirator<p>

Force help him, the day had finally come. He knew he couldn't halt the passage of time, not that he hadn't tried. He'd spent hours in the Jedi Archives researching into the possibility of such a measure. In the end his research had yielded no answers. That's why he was now standing at the bottom of the _Millennium Falcon's_ boarding ramp trying to choose his words carefully before employing the help of his brother-in-law.

"I know you're there kid," Han's voice echoed from inside the metal hull.

Luke shook his head in amusement and ascended the plank. "Are you sure you're not Force-sensitive?" he asked upon finding Han sitting in the cockpit. Several of the lights on the control board were lit up and several others were flashing. Apparently Han was using his downtime to update the _Falcon's_ computer systems.

The Corellian laughed and glanced over his shoulder. "I'm sure. I saw you talking with Wedge before you came over here. Didn't think it would take you so long to come aboard though."

Luke plopped himself down in the copilot's chair with a sigh. "I need your help."

Han's face immediately hardened. "Where are we headed?" he asked.

Luke smiled at the man that had saved his life on more than one occasion. He would admittedly rather spend time with Leia, with his children, with his newest granddaughter, but he was willing to set all that aside to help a friend. "It's nothing like that. It's…it's Serena."

The look on Han's face didn't change. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's lost her mind, that's what!" Luke groaned. He stood from his seat and began to pace the small area of the cockpit. "She met a boy and now she wants to date him! He's not a student at the academy; I know nothing about him! What if he's a smuggler? No offense. Or what if he's some scoundrel who's only interested in her for sex? Force, they are **way** too young to be having sex!" Han's laughter interrupted Luke's ranting, causing the younger man to stop pacing and stare at him. "What is so funny? This is a serious matter!"

Han shook his head. "I'm just finally starting to see what Leia was saying all those years ago." He swiveled the pilot's chair and pointed to the one across from him. "Take a seat, kid. I'm gonna help you out with this one."

Luke dropped back into the copilot's chair with a thud. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to reestablish his Jedi Master calmness. Opening his eyes once more, he leveled his gaze at Han and waited for the lecture to begin.

"I remember when Jaina went on her first date. I was against the idea. In fact, I wanted to lock her in her room and never let her out, but Leia convinced me that she was old enough to handle herself. She convinced me several times actually…"

Luke cringed, "I really don't need to know about this."

"Sorry, kid. Anyway I **begrudgingly** agreed as long as I got to meet the boy first and ask him a few questions."

"You mean interrogate him?" Luke smirked.

Han's smile matched his own. "Exactly. I met him at the door and we had a nice little chat. And I made sure my blaster was in plain sight. You know, sort of an indirect way of saying 'You hurt my little girl and I will make you suffer through all nine Corellian hells.' I thought your sister was going to deck me for it, but she just laughed it off."

Luke smiled at the ex-smuggler's antics and thought about his own situation. He had already made it vastly clear that he wanted to meet the young man before he would give his consent to this relationship. Mara had rolled her eyes but agreed with the sentiment. "So you're suggesting that I use a little subtle threatening to keep him in line?" Han nodded in agreement. "Can I borrow your blaster?"

"Kid, you're a kriffin' Jedi Master," the older man said with just a hint of sarcasm. "You said yourself this boy isn't a student at the academy, so he probably doesn't know a whole lot about The Order or Jedi in general. Use that to your advantage. Put on a show."

Luke thought for a minute before smiling wickedly. It was a look that he had learned while pulling pranks with the Rogues. Those guys had taught him a lot, especially when it came to pulling pranks and intimidation. "I think I can do that," he said. "Thanks Han." Climbing from the copilot's seat, Luke turned to exit the cockpit.

"Luke," Han called halting the younger man's progress. He waited until he had the Jedi's attention before continuing. "You can't stop them from growing up, you know? Sooner or later you'll have to let them live their own lives. It's tough, but you can't stop it."

Luke sighed and dropped his head. "I know," he groaned, "but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Han smiled. "It doesn't mean you can't fight it tooth and nail either. It's our duty as fathers. I'm just glad I only had to go through it once. You've got twice the trouble coming your way."

Again Luke groaned. "I don't worry about Samira as much. She's just like Mara, she can handle herself in most any situation. But Serena…she's just like me: shy, naïve, and far too trusting. I'm afraid it'll get her into trouble."

"It probably will. After all it got you into trouble as I recall," Han laughed. "But everything worked out in the end."

Luke smiled and nodded. "I have to go pick up Garen from the Temple. I'll see you later, Han. Thanks for the advice." He took two steps out of the cockpit before leaning back around the doorjamb. "Oh and give Jaina and baby Talynn our best."

As Luke strolled down the _Falcon's_ landing ramp his mind was working a mile a minute. Serena's date was tomorrow night; that left just over 24 standard hours to put his plan into action. He had work to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. Please let me know what you think by pressing that little button below!<strong>


	2. The Talk

**A Father's Worst Nightmare  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Talk<p>

"What time is Naylin picking you up?" Mara asked, working her fingers through her daughter's strawberry-blonde locks. Her nimble digits weaved the hair into an intricate braid that fell past the girl's shoulders before being secured with a tie at the end.

Serena stood from her bed and smoothed her hands over her deep green tunic, adjusting the small, silver utility belt that cinched her waist. Her lightsaber hung on her left hip, clipped to the belt and providing the young girl with a sense of personal security. "He's picking me up at 1800."

"And what are your plans for the evening?" Mara asked with a small smile. It was a bittersweet feeling watching her little girl grow up in front of her eyes. She was proud of the woman she was turning in to, but a part of her would always see her children as her babies regardless of how old they were.

"We're going to dinner at that new Calamarian restaurant in Galactic Square. Then we're going to see a holofilm."

"Sounds like fun," Mara concluded. She watched in amusement as Serena checked her reflection once more. _'She must really like this boy,'_ she surmised. Biting her bottom lip, the ex-smuggler attempted to breach the subject she'd been avoiding for the last half hour. "Serena, sweetheart, can I talk to you for a minute?"

The young padawan nodded and took a seat across from her mother. She figured this talk was coming eventually; she could literally feel the anxiety rolling off her mother in waves.

"Sweetheart, since you're going on your first date tonight your father and I thought it was time we discussed a few things with you."

"Shouldn't dad be here then?"

Mara snorted at the question. _'As if that would happen! There are some things even a Jedi Grand Master cannot face.'_ "Your father thought it would be better if I handled this one." She took a deep breath and began her rehearsed speech. "Serena, when a boy and a girl care for each other they want to show their feelings to one another."

Serena quirked an eyebrow. "How?"

_'Damn you Farmboy!'_ Mara silently cursed her cowardly husband. "Well sometimes they hold hands or hug or kiss each other."

"Is that bad?"

"No. No, not at all," Mara answered. "As long as you're okay with it. It can be a wonderful thing if you really like the person you're with. But you should know that you never have to do anything you aren't comfortable with and someone that really cares about you won't force you to do anything you don't want to."

Serena studied her mother for a moment before cracking a sly grin. "Mom, relax. Cilghal already gave all the students the "Facts of Life" speech at the academy."

Mara let out a deep sigh of relief as the tension fled her body. "Wait a second, if you already knew all that why did you let me keep talking?"

Serena's smirk was a carbon copy of Luke's infamous smile. "I guess I just wanted to see you squirm."

Mara shook her head and climbed off her daughter's bed. "You are just like your father."

"Thank you!"

"That wasn't a compliment," she called over her shoulder. Entering the living room, Mara found her husband and her youngest son sitting on the couch watching a cartoon holovid. Both Luke and Garen laughed at the characters on screen. Mara bent over the back of the couch, placing a kiss on Luke's cheek. "I always knew you had the mentality of a child."

Luke turned his head to kiss Mara more fully on the lips. The quick peck turned into a full blown kiss, only halting when Garen spoke up from beside them.

"Ew…that's so gross," the young boy complained.

Luke broke from his wife and reached over to ruffle the boy's red hair. "You just keep thinking that way son. You'll get into a lot less trouble in your life."

Mara chuckled and smacked Luke's head before she made her way into the kitchen. She set about readying dinner when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind. She leaned back against Luke's chest, covering his hands with her own.

"Did you talk with Serena?"

Mara nodded. "Yes Master Skywalker," she answered with a hint of annoyance. "She's much more mature than you give her credit for."

"I know she is," Luke said stepping back and allowing Mara to turn to face him. "But she's too young to be dating. She's only 14 for Force-sake!"

"Would you be making this argument if we were talking about Samira?"

Luke's head dropped in shame. Even though he tried to treat his daughters as equals, it was no secret that he had a soft spot for Serena. She was his little angel, more innocent and…well…feminine than her sister. Samira was a tomboy, a spitfire, her mother's daughter. She could take care of herself and had already proven thus on a few occasions. Serena needed his protection.

Mara's hands braced either side of his face. She lifted his head until their eyes met. "You can't protect them forever, Luke. All we can do is love them, teach them everything we know—"

"And trust the Force to guide them," he finished the saying. It had been he and Mara's parenting motto for the last 18 years. "You're right."

"I usually am," she answered with a chaste kiss to his lips. She stepped around her husband and exited the kitchen, leaving Luke to his thoughts. Just because he had admitted that Mara was right, didn't mean that he was abandoning his initial plan. All he wanted was the chance to talk to the boy before he formed an opinion on whether or not he was worthy of his daughter's attention. Was that too much to ask?


	3. The Best Laid Plans

**A Father's Worst Nightmare  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Best Laid Plans<strong>

Luke was seated in the living room looking over some supply orders for the Jedi Academy, bored out of his mind. Outwardly he appeared to be fully engrossed in his datapad, but in reality his mind was elsewhere. Using the Force, he was monitoring every sentient being that came within 30 feet of his front door. He wanted to be ready when this boy showed up.

Even after his talk with Mara Luke was not full convinced there was nothing to worry about. He knew Serena was a smart girl and—as a Jedi padawan under her cousin Jaina Solo—fully capable of handling most situations. But that did not mean that he would stand idly by while his life changed around him. So he had arranged a small…demonstration of exactly what a Jedi Master was capable of.

He felt the nervous presence nearly two minutes before it reached the door. The young man paused outside and Luke could sense that he was attempting to calm his racing pulse. _'Let's get this over with,'_ he thought, climbing off the couch. As he closed the distance to the entryway, he heard his wife's voice in his mind threatening bodily harm if he didn't behave. Luke smiled as he took his place in front of the door and used the Force to slide it aside.

Naylin stood on the other side, his hand poised to knock on the now absent door, a look of surprise on his face. Luke stared at the boy through a mask of deep solemnity to hide his amusement. His long, brown hair was tied back at the base of his neck showing off a chiseled jaw line and strong features. A pair of worn looking black boots encased his calves along with a pair of black trousers. Beneath the cerulean blue pilot's jacket was a clean, white button up shirt. Overall he looked like a typical teenage boy, albeit a polished one. It made Luke utterly suspicious.

"M-master Skywalker," he stuttered. "I'm—"

"Naylin. Yes, I know. Come in." Luke waved the boy inside. He followed him into the sitting room and gestured to the couch. "Take a seat. Serena will be out shortly."

Naylin nodded and looked around the large apartment. It looked like a normal dwelling, complete with family holos scattered around the walls and toys strewn about. The living area was large, as was—Naylin assumed—the rest of the apartment given the family's size and prestige.

"The place is a bit…ostentatious for my tastes, Luke said picking up on the boy's thoughts. "We really only stay here while we're on Coruscant. Most of the time the family stays on—"

"Ossus. That's where the Jedi Academy is located, isn't it?"

Luke was surprised but covered it well. "Yes. We established the new Jedi Academy after the Yuuzhan Vong War." At the mention of the alien race Naylin's body stiffened. Luke could feel the anger emanating from the boy and briefly wondered what connection he had to the Vong.

"My parents," he said softly to Luke's unspoken question. "They were killed…six months before the war ended."

Luke grimaced and nodded with full understanding and sympathy. Billions of people were killed during that war, but every new story he heard was a fresh wound. He felt bad for Naylin; no child should have to grow up without their parents. He thought about his own family and how many times he feared his children would lose one or both of their parents. At least he and Mara only had one to worry about during the war. And that's when it hit him.

"How old were you when your parents were killed?"

"I was only two, so I don't really remember much," Naylin said. "My aunt and uncle took care of me after that. We moved to Coruscant a few years later when the rebuilding started, so most of what I remember has been here."

Luke nodded solemnly. His mind was spinning at the moment, his brain working to solve a rather disturbing math problem. _'Two at the end of the war, so that would make him…17? He's Ben's age? Oh hells no! No way is my baby girl dating a boy 3 years older than her! No. I refuse.' _Taking a deep breath, Luke opened his mouth. He was going to put a stop to this before anything went wrong. "Listen Naylin—"

"Hi Naylin."

Two heads turned toward the hallways where Serena was standing. She was wearing an outfit that Luke had seen her in dozens of times. There was nothing particularly unique about it, just your basic tunic, leggings and boots, but today it made his daughter look older than she was. Something about that thought bothered him.

"Hi Serena," Naylin said in a quiet, shrill voice as he stood. He cleared his throat and brought his voice down an octave. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Serena answered. There was a nervous pause, a long moment of silence before Serena suddenly remembered herself. "Oh I'm sorry. This is my mom," she gestured behind her, allowing Mara to appear from the shadows of the hallway.

Naylin's eyes flashed to the older woman now making her way toward her husband. "Master Skywalker," he greeted with an outstretched hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Mara took the boy's proffered hand and grasped it tightly. "Please, call me Mara." She nodded her head toward Luke standing at her side. "He's Master Skywalker."

Naylin smiled and shot a look toward Luke. The man's eyes were hard with a disapproving look to them. His smile fell and the tension returned to the room. Mara had sensed it before she and Serena made their entrance and it was back in full force now. She assumed it had something to do with Luke's overprotective nature and Naylin's challenge to it. Or rather his perceived challenge. Reaching her left hand down, Mara grabbed Luke's hand and squeezed it.

"All right then," Serena said nervously. She took a few steps toward Naylin before reaching out and taking his hand discreetly. "We're just going to take off now."

"Be careful," Mara called after their retreating forms. "Be home by curfew young lady."

"Mom!" Serena hissed. "Goodnight." And then they were gone.

Mara smiled softly and took a seat on the couch. She waited a few seconds, expecting Luke to drop down next to her, throw his arm around her shoulders, and pull her body against his own. She waited, but it never came. Her eyes rose to the spot where her husband had previously been standing, but he wasn't there. "Luke?" Her eyes darted around until she heard him in their bedroom. "What are you doing?" she asked, leaning against the doorjamb.

He clipped his lightsaber to his belt and stepped toward the door. "Out of my way, Mara."

"Not unless you're going to the gym for some sparring."

"I'm going to follow them. Someone has to watch out for her."

Mara didn't budge. "You're not going to follow her. You're not going to leave this apartment."

Luke growled. Why couldn't she understand that he needed to do this? "Mara—"

"No, Luke. You're not going to follow them. You're not going to spy on them. You're not going to use the Force to keep tabs on them." She stepped out of the doorway, placed her palm against his chest and pushed him backward. Luke took a few steps back but maintained his stance. "Here's what you are going to do. You're going to finish reviewing your reports from the Academy. You're going to eat dinner and enjoy a quiet, child-free evening at home with your wife."

"But—"

"No buts!" she all but shouted. Taking a deep breath, Mara calmed herself down. "I know you're only trying to protect her, but Luke you've got to let this go. She's growing up…they both are. They're going to grow up, and fall in love, and start families of their own. They're going to make us grandparents before we're old enough to earn that title. And you can't stop it. That's how the universe works."

Luke swallowed the lump in this throat and dropped onto the bed. Leave it to Mara to smack a little sense in to him. At least this time it wasn't in literal terms. "You're right."

Mara grinned wickedly. "I will never get tired of hearing you say that." She walked over to her husband and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly. "I'm proud of you for letting Serena go on her date. And I promise you that nothing bad will happen tonight."

"He did seem like a nice boy," the Jedi Master relented. "Did you know he's Ben's age?"

Mara laughed. "Of course I did. He was Ben's friend before he even met the girls. They used to play together when they were younger. I guess that's how he and Serena met."

Luke's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Are you telling me that our son introduced his little sister to the boy she is now…dating?" The last word left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Not only did he introduce him, but Ben also gave him a rather stern talking-to when Naylin showed any sort of interest in Serena," Mara added. "I'm sure there were a few thinly veiled threats, a lightsaber demonstration, and a healthy dose of Skywalker over-protectiveness."

Luke couldn't help but smile. Everyone always said that Ben was exactly like his father even though Luke argued that he was his mother's son. It was nice to hear some validation of his parenting skills. He was proud of the boy and made a mental note to tell him exactly that. "Promise me one thing." Mara nodded for him to continue. "Promise me that you will let me know if Serena says anything to you."

Mara quirked an eyebrow. "You sure about that?" Luke nodded. "Even if she tells me that she really likes Naylin?" Nod. "Even when she tells me about her first kiss?" Another nod, albeit a more cautious one. "What about the first time they—"

"Stop!"

Mara had to laugh at the look on Luke's face. "Sorry. I highly doubt she would tell me about that anyway. I know I wouldn't have. She'll probably tell her sister though. Those two have no secrets!"

Luke pulled her lips to his own, not only to relish in the sensation but as a rather effective way to stop Mara from talking. "You know," he said after they had finally parted, "I don't want to think about anyone in this family having sex." After a short pause he added, "unless it's you and me."

"Hmm, now there's a thought." Mara recaptured his lips while Luke's hands explored her body. His paperwork was forgotten, dinner was postponed, and Serena's date went off without a hitch.

* * *

><p>There may or maynot be an epilogue rolling around in my head. Guess we'll just have to see what pops out.<p> 


	4. Dad's Gone Sith

**A Father's Worst Nightmare  
>AN: I was planning on putting up an epilogue to this story and calling it a night. But apparently my muse had other ideas. For whatever reason this chapter came to me very easily. I hope you all enjoy! And be sure to review and let me know just how much!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Dad's Gone Sith!<strong>

After a long overdue and much needed session of lovemaking, Luke and Mara fell asleep in each other's arms. They were exhausted, both mentally and physically, and found the lullaby of their synchronized heartbeats too hard to fight. Luke awoke nearly three hours later, the comforting weight of Mara's head resting against his chest. His hand came up to toy with her hair aimlessly while his mind fought to discover what had awoken him. Both he and Mara had been asleep, Garen and Samira were staying with Han and Leia for the evening, and Ben had left yesterday to return to Ossus. Glancing at the chrono on the bedside table, Luke noticed that it was just minutes away from 0100. It took only seconds for the Jedi Grand Master to realize what had roused him from his sleep.

Reaching out he felt Mara asleep next to him. Her Force sense stirred slightly but Luke was quick to quell her consciousness with a soft brush of his own. Reaching farther, Luke sought out Serena's presence which should have reflected her mother's: asleep but still conscious of her surroundings. Instead he felt that she was fully awake, but very distracted. She was probably in her room watching a holovid or surfing the holonet.

Carefully untangling himself from Mara's grasp, Luke climbed out of bed and crept down the hallway mentally preparing to deal with Serena's cries of, "I'm too old for a bedtime." He palmed the door to the girls' room opened and peered inside, instantly noticing that both beds were empty. With a tinge of worry beginning to leak into his mind, Luke decided to check the living room. He barely made it to the end of the hallway before he was stopped dead in his tracks.

The room was dark, or at least as dark as possible in the center of Coruscant. The headlights of a thousand speeders flying by outside illuminated the room to some degree and cast dozens of shadows into all corners. It was enough light to see by, and Luke's eyes registered three things:

1) Serena was on the was on the couch  
>2) Naylin was still with her<br>3) they seemed to be attached at the lips.

Suddenly, going to the dark side didn't seem like a bad idea.

With a flick of Luke's wrist the lights in the room came up, but the young people didn't seem to notice. Now even angrier, Luke reached out with the Force and flung Naylin off the couch. The boy's body flew like a doll landing on one of the nearby chairs causing it to slide backward several inches. Panicked eyes flew around the room before both sets settled on the man in the doorway.

"Dad!"

Luke's eyes were glued to Naylin as he took two steps further into the room. The boy had enough sense to look ashamed and—much to Luke's delight—terrified beyond words. "I would ask what was going on here, but I've seen enough to answer that question already." His voice was gravely and foreboding, to the point where even he didn't recognize it.

"Dad, nothing happened," Serena argued.

"It didn't look like nothing." Sending another threatening glance toward the young man on the opposite side of the room, Luke finally turned his attention toward his daughter. She was flushed—whether out of embarrassment or something else he didn't dare speculate—and her hair had been taken out of its braid and now hung loosely around her shoulders in waves of curls. She looked so much like her mother in that moment.

"What's going on out here?"

Two heads snapped around to find Mara standing in the hallway, a long robe cinched tightly around her waist. Her hair was hanging around her shoulders in a tangled mess making her look much like her daughter.

"Mom, nothing was going on and dad's gone Sith!"

Mara fought back a smirk as she took in the whole picture. Luke's body language radiated anger; Naylin was scared out of his mind and contemplating how far away he would get before Luke would be able to catch him; and poor Serena was caught in the middle. Taking a deep breath, she slipped into her role as mediator, a skill honed during her years working with the Smuggler's Alliance.

_'You need to calm down,'_ she sent Luke via their Force bond.

_'Calm? Calm? You didn't see them!'_

_'Then show me.'_ Luke hesitated a moment before begrudgingly sharing the memory with his wife. Mara closed her eyes and took in the scene as Luke had witnessed it. Both kids were on the couch, kissing rather heatedly before Naylin flew across the room and the confrontation started. She opened her eyes once again to find her daughter staring at her, her husband staring at Naylin, and Naylin looking anywhere but at Luke.

"Well," she started in what she hoped was a diplomatic voice. She now regretted not paying more attention to Leia's lessons on diplomatic protocol. "First things first: you broke curfew young lady. You're grounded for a week once we return to the Academy."

"I didn't break curfew though!" Serena argued. "I was home by 2300."

Before Mara could respond Luke's voice boomed in the room. "You've been out here for the last two hours?"

"Luke," she attempted to calm her husband's burning rage.

"No! Force, Mara, do you have any idea what could have gone on in those two hours? Do you? They could have had sex for all we know!"

"Dad!" A deep blush spread from Serena's neck up to her cheeks.

"Master Skywalker I assure you that nothing like that happened."

Luke's head snapped toward Naylin. "Forgive me if I don't believe you."

"Naylin, I think perhaps you should head home now," Mara suggested.

The boy gulped, nodded and climbed to his feet. As he passed Serena the girl reached out and grabbed his hand, giving it a light squeeze in apology. The shouting contest resumed between father and daughter, with Mara playing referee, the moment the front door slid shut.

"Young lady, I would really like to know what in the name of the Force you were thinking!"

Serena looked at her father and could almost see the anger rippling off him in waves. His Force sense was burning in reds and blacks which was never a good sign. The last time she had seen him this mad was when Ben had accidently cut a hole in the wall while playing with Luke's lightsaber.

"Daddy…"

Luke took a deep breath and attempted to calm himself. "I want an explanation."

"Nothing happened, dad! We went out, he walked me home, I invited him in and we sat here and talked."

Luke huffed, "It must be pretty hard to talk when his tongue's down your throat."

"Luke."

"Dad! I'm not a child, so stop treating me like one!"

Luke pursed his lips. "But you see that's the thing. You **are** still a child. And things like tonight prove it, what with the sneaking around—"

"I wouldn't have to sneak around if you didn't watch me like a mynock stalking its prey!"

"Watch yourself young lady."

"**ENOUGH!"** Mara shouted. She threw her hands up, one toward her husband and the other toward her daughter, effectively creating a bubble around each. Their raised voiced were silenced in their solitude. "I'm not going to stand here and watch you two scream at each other. We're going to discuss this calmly and rationally. Tomorrow." She saw her husband protesting but shot him a glare that snapped his mouth shut. "Serena, go to bed. I'll expect you to have an explanation for your actions first thing in the morning." Mara watched as her daughter looked at both of her parents before dropping her shoulders in defeat and stalking off to her bedroom. As soon as she heard the door hiss shut, she dropped the Force bubble around Luke.

"Thank you, Mara."

The look on her face told Luke that thanks were the last thing she was looking for at the moment. "I'm going to bed. We'll talk about this tomorrow." Turning on her heel, Mara marched back the hallway toward the master bedroom. She paused in the doorway causing Luke to bump in to her back. "And where do you think you're going?"

Luke's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "To bed?"

"Not in here. I can't even look at you right now without wanted to resurrect the Emperor's last command," she growled.

"Where am I supposed to sleep then?" Luke asked. Hell would freeze over before he would sleep on the couch that Serena and Naylin had been on.

"Ben's room is empty!" Mara called over her shoulder before the door slammed in his face.

Luke dropped his head and sighed. How had everything unraveled so quickly? Not even an hour ago he had been fast asleep in his own bed, his arms wrapped around his wife, body and mind completely relaxed. As he settled himself onto the much smaller bed his oldest son usually inhabited, he let his mind wander in hopes of finding a solution to this black hole of a situation.


	5. Peace Talks

**A Father's Worst Nightmare  
>AN: Wow this chapter is ridiculously long. I guess the plotline just got away from me. This is the last chapter of the story too! Yay...or boo? I might throw an epilogue on at the end if you guys want it. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Peace Talks<strong>

Mara stood outside her daughter's room at 0700 the next morning. She told Serena she wanted answers first thing in the morning, and if her family knew one thing it was that patience was not Mara Jade Skywalker's strong suit. Lifting her hand she knocked lightly on the solid door, rewarded with a muffled 'come in' from the other side. Palming the door open, she found her daughter sitting on her bed, legs crossed beneath her body while she idly toyed with a string on her blanket.

"Serena?"

The young girl looked up. "Mom."

Mara raised her eyebrows. "Are you ready to talk?" Serena nodded and scooted over on her bed, the silent request for Mara to sit. They sat there for a long moment, neither speaking until Mara broke the silence. "Well?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Serena's composure cracked and she threw her hands in the air. "That's the thing! I don't know what I'm supposed to be sorry for. I didn't break curfew. I didn't lie to you and dad. Nothing happened between me and Naylin, I promise!"

Mara took a deep breath before she started talking. "Honey, I know nothing happened last night. I'm not worried about that. But you had to know you were doing something wrong, otherwise you wouldn't have shielded yourself." Serena looked up at her mother with a guilty face. "Yeah, I know you were hiding yourself in the Force so your father and I wouldn't know you were home."

"I just didn't want you guys to know that I…well that I…"

"Was kissing a boy?" Mara supplied with a devilish grin. "Serena, I'm not mad that you and Naylin were kissing. I'm actually very proud of you."

Serena's eyebrows shot up. "You're proud of me?" Mara nodded. "Why?"

"Because I saw what was going on. Your father shared the memory with me, and from what I could tell you were giving just as well as you got. In a manner of speaking," she laughed. "I could tell you weren't just a bystander and you weren't being taken advantage of, and that makes me proud."

"Why was dad verging on the dark side then?"

"I said that **I** was proud of you. You're father was…less than thrilled."

"Why?"

"Honestly I have no idea," Mara sighed. "We didn't get a chance to talk yet. He's still sulking the boys' room. But I'm pretty sure it has something to do with you growing up. I don't think he's ready to face that fact yet and up until now he's been able to ignore it. Well until you threw it in his face last night."

Serena had the good sense to blush. "I didn't mean for you guys to see that. And I promise you that nothing happened. Well…nothing more than what you saw."

"I trust you, Sweetheart."

"But dad doesn't," Serena pouted, casting her eyes back down to the blanket beneath her.

Mara reached over and took her daughter's face between her hands, making sure the girl's eyes met her own. She took a minute to get lost in those eyes; they were so innocent, so hopeful. They were an exact mirror of hers in color, but to Mara they never looked more like Luke's. "Never believe that. Your father trusts you to Tattoine and back," Mara smiled. "It's the rest of the universe that he's afraid of. We've seen things that I hope you kids never even have to imagine. We just want to protect you from all the bad stuff out there."

Serena nodded her head slowly. "You know what Aunt Leia tells Uncle Han all the time?"

"What's that?" Mara asked. Any conversation between her brother- and sister-in-law had to be chock full of life lessons…or at least lessons in sabaac, diplomacy, and starship maintenance.

"Every time Uncle Han complains about Jacen or Jaina Aunt Leia says 'You can't protect them forever, Nerfherder.'"

Mara smiled fondly. Coming from that pair, it was sound advice and even the insult at the end was endearing. "Aunt Leia is a very smart woman, and eventually your father will begin to understand that. Until that point we're just going to have to deal with the over protectiveness and stubbornness that runs in the Skywalker blood." She leaned over and placed a soft kiss to her daughter's temple before rising to her feet and heading toward the exit. Serena got up to follow her when Mara placed a palm on her shoulder, halting the girl's progress. "Where do you think you're going?"

Serena blinked. "I was going to go visit Jaina and the new baby before her and Jag leave for Bastion again."

"I don't think so, young lady. You're still grounded."

"But—"

"No buts. Jaina is planning on stopping by later this evening before they leave tomorrow. You can see the baby then, but you're not leaving this apartment until we leave for the Academy."

Serena's mouth dropped into a large 'O.' "We're not leaving for another…five days! What about going to the temple?"

Mara thought for a moment. "Only if it's important and only if your father or I accompany you."

Serena sighed deeply and dropped her head in defeat. "Fine. Am I at least allowed to comm Naylin?"

Mara smiled. "Of course. Who am I to stand in the way of young love?"

* * *

><p>Mara found Luke in the kitchen preparing breakfast, a steaming mug of hot chocolate sitting on the counter beside him. Walking over to her husband, she took a sip from the mug and leaned against the counter facing the opposite direction. She studied him as he continued to cook, seemingly oblivious to her presence though she was only two feet away. Mara knew he sensed her there but he was so deep in his thoughts that he was essentially lost to the universe.<p>

"Coruscant control tower calling Luke Skywalker," Mara teased.

The Jedi Master cracked a small smile before he turned his head to look at her. "I suppose I should start by apologizing for last night."

Mara nodded. "It's a good start, but only if you apologize for the right thing."

"Well for starters I'm sorry for buying Ben such a small bed, he's almost as tall as I am and that thing is **not** comfortable," he joked. Luke waited for Mara's reaction before he took a deep breath and continued. "But I'm really sorry for the way I reacted to the whole situation. I should have given Serena a chance to explain it to me."

"And Naylin?"

"Perhaps I could have been nicer to him. At least I made sure he landed in the chair when I flung him though. I could have easily put him through the wall."

Mara shook her head. "I know you could have, and I think he knows that as well. You make a good apology, and when we're done here you're going to have to repeat all that to your daughter."

Luke nodded solemnly and a comfortable silence filled the air. He continued cooking while Mara watched him work. His hands worked meticulously to cut up the variety of fruits he had assembled while the eggs cooked on the stove. Not the fanciest of meals, but it was exactly on par with this family.

Mara reached over and grabbed a piece of sweet fruit from the pile and popped it in her mouth. "So you didn't enjoy your night of solitude?"

Luke frowned deeply. "The bed was uncomfortable, that room smells funny, and the sound of the chrono on the wall kept me awake for hours," he complained. "But you want to know what the worst part was?" Mara nodded for him to continue. "I hated spending the night alone. I missed having you in my arms. I missed your feet tangled with mine. Hells I even missed your snoring!"

Mara's mouth dropped open and she swatter her husband, perhaps a bit too hard to be considered playful. "I do not snore!"

Luke laughed, placing his hands against the counter on either side of her hips. His thumbs stroked the small patch of skin exposed between her shirt and slacks. "Sure you do," he grinned. "And it is the cutest snore I've ever heard."

Mara smirked and kissed his lips gently. "It's a good thing you're cute Farmboy."

"And why is that?"

"If not, I would have vaped you years ago!"

* * *

><p>Nearly two hours later, Luke was sitting in the living room watching an old holo-documentary about the Alliance to Restore the Republic. It was like watching a movie about his life, and normally Luke would shy away from such things. However, this particular film was so wildly inaccurate that it had developed a cult classic status, especially among those who had been members of the Rebellion.<p>

_"It was during the Rebellion that Captain Han Solo and Princess Leia Organa began their torrid love affair. It was rumored—as well as verified by numerous rebellion personnel—that Organa and Solo were intimate from the beginning, often using very loud and very public fights to deter attention."_

Luke laughed out loud at that part. "Public fights—yes. Intimacy—I highly doubt that," he huffed, then shuddered at thinking about his sister in such a manner.

"Dad?"

Luke's head spun to find Serena standing just inside the doorway. Her hands were clasped tightly behind her back and her eyes were staring directly at her father. "Hi honey. Come on in," he said patting the couch next to him.

Serena smiled faintly and sat down next to her father. She curled her legs beneath her body and sat facing him in a meditative pose. Luke mirrored her pose, their knees barely brushing, their bodies relaxed and their Force senses alert. Their auras stretched forth, buffeting against one another until a greater link was established.

"I'm sorry, Dad." Serena sighed deeply and averted her eyes from her father's gaze. "I'm sorry that things got so crazy last night and I know I shouldn't have brought Naylin back here. But…" she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "But I'm not going to apologize for kissing him."

Luke nodded his head. "You don't have to." The look on Serena's face was worth a thousand credits and Luke had to bite the inside of his lip to keep from laughing. "I owe you an apology…both of you. I overreacted last night."

"You freaked out."

"I really did," Luke concurred. "I guess I'm just not ready to admit that my girls are growing up yet. Soon you'll be leading your own lives and I'll have to watch from a distance. I'm just trying to hang on as long as possible."

"You know you'll always be a part of my life," she reasoned. "Look at Jaina and Jacen. They have lives of their own, but Aunt Leia and Uncle Han are still a part of them."

Luke shook his head in amusement. "When did you get to be so smart?"

Serena's face lit up. "Well that depends who you ask. Mom says I get it from her, despite your genes," she laughed. "I think I've just had some really great teachers in my life. Starting with my parents…**both** of my parents."

Both Skywalkers sat there staring at one another, their minds awash in memories, both good and bad. Luke remembered all the times his children had come running to him, in either excitement or apprehension. He loved being their guardian and their support when they were younger, and even though he would never admit it, part of him relished the idea of them moving on. Because on some level it meant that they had done something right, he and Mara had succeeded in the terrifying mission known as parenting.

Serena smiled as she remembered all the times her father had been there for her. He consoled her when she was scared, bandaged up scraped knees, and congratulated her on her successes. He was a constant, her rock, her pillar of support and strength. She knew she would move on, grow up, and someday maybe start a family of her own, but she knew he would always be there.

With a brilliant smile Serena leaned forward and wrapped her father in a hug. "I'm always going to want you around, Dad. I just don't want you running my life." She closed her eyes and thought for a moment, finally pooping them back open with a smile. "More like an advisory role. Seen, but not heard?"

Luke laughed and wrapped his arms around his daughter's smaller frame. "That'll work for me. Just promise me one thing."

"Only if you promise me something."

Luke eyed her warily, wondering just what she had up her sleeve. "Deal. What do you want?"

"You go first."

"No, I insist. Ladies first."

Serena laughed. "Age before beauty, Grand Master Skywalker."

Luke rolled his eyes and silently cursed Mara for passing on her snarky sense of humor to their children. "Fine. I want you to promise me that if and when you and Naylin decide to…uh…that is when you want to…"

"Have sex?"

He fought the blush that rose up his neck as well as the shudder than traveled his spine. "Become intimate. Promise me you'll be careful. I'm not ready to be a grandfather just yet."

Serena smiled sweetly and in that instant Luke wondered if this is what Mara had looked like as a young girl. "I promise. And you have to promise me that you will apologize to Naylin for throwing him across the room last night."

Luke dropped his head with a groan. He knew it was coming, and it wasn't an unreasonable request, but he still didn't have to like it. "Are you sure there's nothing else you want? Your own ship maybe?"

Serena laughed as she climbed off the couch. She walked toward the kitchen before pausing in the doorway. "Talk to him, dad. You'll find that you have a lot in common." She exited the room only to pop her head back around the corner. "Besides, I want you to be on good terms with the father of your future grandchild."


	6. Epilogue

**A Father's Worst Nightmare  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Epilogue<strong>

The sun was barely cresting over the mountains, its rays just beginning to shed light on the valley below. Serena had been up for nearly an hour, her stomach twisting in knots, and her nerves dancing in anticipation. Naylin was coming today.

It had been nearly two standard months since she'd last her boyfriend, and that had been during a short stopover in Coruscant with her parents. While Luke and Mara had attended to important business that the Jedi Temple, Serena had met up with Naylin during a break from his classes at the local university. They had lunch and got to spend a few hours together before her mother commed her and told her to meet them back at the shuttle. Naylin had of course accompanied her to the landing pad and that time when they kissed in front of her parents no one had gotten Force flung across the room. That was progress.

Now she sat on the damp, wet grass beneath the large tree that grew near her home on Ossus. This was her favorite spot for meditating, especially early in the morning since it was peaceful and secluded. People left her alone out here…usually.

"Rena!"

She heard the voice calling her, but it was far away, as though he hadn't found her yet. Maybe if she just ignored him, Garen would get the point and leave her alone.

"Rena!"

Or not. "What?" she growled.

Garen stopped midstride and looked at his sister. "Mom said you need to come help with breakfast if you want to eat before the shuttle lands," he said.

"I'll be there in a second." Garen nodded, turned on his heel and trudged back toward the Skywalker household mumbling about grumpy sisters under his breath. Serena attempted to delve back in to her meditation but it was no use. The banthas had returned to her stomach in anticipation and she knew her moment of peace was over. Begrudgingly, she climbed to her feet and began the trek back home.

"Serena you need to calm down," Mara laughed as she watched her daughter shift from foot to foot, her eyes turned intently toward the sky.

"I'm nervous," Serena countered.

"Nervous?" Luke asked. He stood next to his wife, hands clasped behind his back, a look of calm serenity on his face. He was the epitome of a Jedi Grand Master.

"Yes. Nervous, excited, scared, anxious. Pick an adjective!"

Mara grinned but before she could chastise the girl for her attitude, a resounding boom echoed through the valley. All eyes turned toward the sky, watching as the white trail signaled the shuttle's entrance into the atmosphere of Ossus. Almost immediately Serena's anxiety doubled as she knew Naylin was only moments away.

Luke smirked as he attempted to block some of the emotions rolling off his youngest daughter. His eyes followed the shuttle as it curved toward them before coming to a soft landing on the designated platform. He waited patiently as the ramp lowered before he stepped forward to greet the pilot.

"Captain Mengari."

"Master Skywalker," the young man extended a hand to the Jedi.

"It's good to see you again. I trust the flight was enjoyable?"

"Always," Mengari responded. "Your supplies are in the cargo hold. I'll get my crew on it right away."

Luke smiled and shook his head. "That won't be necessary. I'll have some of the students come unload them. Your crew deserves a break." He looked to his right and caught his youngest son's attention. "Garen here will show you to the mess hall so you and your crew can grab something to eat."

The youngest Skywalker led the crew toward the large building that housed most of the Jedi Academy's classrooms and common rooms.

Serena watched the shuttle's landing ramp as a few remaining crew members departed and ran to catch up with the rest of the group. She watched anxiously as the last of the crew departed. Naylin wasn't with them.

"Where is he? I just talked to him and he said he would be on this shuttle!" she ranted.

"Maybe he got held up, sweetheart," Mara said.

"But he said he would be here!"

"Let's ask Captain Mengari. Maybe he—"

Before Mara could finish the thought Luke cleared his throat and nodded toward the ship. Standing at the bottom of the ramp was Naylin, his hair cut short around his ears, and a wide smirk on his face. Serena took off toward him, launching herself into his arms as he swung her around in a wide circle.

Mara leaned her head on Luke's shoulder, feeling his arm wrap around her waist, as she watched her daughter and Naylin embraced. She felt the emotions rippling off the pair, remembering what it felt like to be young and in love. "You know what? I think those crazy kids just might make it."

Luke smiled ruefully. "They do seem to be very happy."

Mara lifted her head and looked at him. "And you're okay with that?"

"I am," Luke nodded. "I still don't want to be a grandfather though. At least not for a few more years."

"I wouldn't worry about that with Serena and Naylin," Mara laughed. "Now Ben and Jysella…"

Luke's body stiffened as his face paled comically. "Ben…and Jysella? Jysella Horn? As in Corran's daughter?"

Mara laughed. "For being the Jedi Grand Master, you really aren't that observant."

"When did that happen?"

Smirking, she leaned up and kissed him soundly."Probably while you were busy over protecting your daughters."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it! I've had so much fun writing this story and I'm so thankful to all my loyal reviewers. And again a special thanks to Hazel04 for letting me borrow her characters!<strong>


End file.
